


kill me like one of your (french girls) sons

by Crazy4abby



Series: Dream SMP/SBI/Other Stuff Related [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Major Spoilers, Major character death - Freeform, major spoilers for streams up to 1/6/21, no beta we die like wilbur soot apparently, well tommy does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4abby/pseuds/Crazy4abby
Summary: "Phil, kill me." Wilbur begs Phil. He gives Phil his sword to kill him. "They all want you to do it!"But this isn't the 16th of November, and this isn't Wilbur who is begging him.In other words, Sleepy Bois Inc loses another member.Read the tags before reading pls. I am not responsible for any conditions brought onto you by reading this fic. You read at your own expense.
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP/SBI/Other Stuff Related [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083617
Comments: 18
Kudos: 356
Collections: Completed stories I've read, Other Fanfoms





	kill me like one of your (french girls) sons

“Phil- kill me.” He begs Phil. 

“ _Killza_ \- _Kill me_.” He begs. For a moment, Phil remembers the weight in his hands as his son collapses in his arms, blood sinking into his clothes. But this isn’t Wilbur. This isn’t the 16th of November and this isn’t Wilbur.

“I-” “No Phil. You don’t get a choice in this anymore. You took your choice away the moment you lit up that TNT- the moment you built that wither.” He takes ahold of the edge of Phil’s sword and puts the point against his chest. 

“Kill me like one of your sons, Phil. Kill me.” Tommy begs. He stares up into Phil’s eyes, begging for Phil to kill him. He’s wearing Wilbur’s old coat like he always has after Wilbur’s death. 

It was never washed. It still has the smoky smell and the bloodstain and the slash where Phil’s sword had breached the coat. 

“Tommy!” They hear, shrieked from across the crater. Tubbo. Phil can feel Tommy’s grip on his sword waver. 

“Do it. Your favorite wants you to. Take my last life, Phil.” Tommy tells him, tears building up in his eyes. Phil looks back at Tubbo, who is staring in horror. 

“Do it, Phil!” He hears, Techno jeering behind him. 

“You’re- you’re my son.” Phil tries. Tommy’s face does not betray him.

“That didn’t stop you the last time, now, did it?” He asks Phil. Phil stabs the sword through his gut, and Tommy starts spewing blood onto his shirt.

“Fuck you, Phil. Fuck you- Fuck Techno- and Fuck Dream.” And Tommy dies, cursing out the people who had done him wrong so many times in his life. Phil sobs into his dead son. A second son- dead to his sword once again.

“... Phil?” He hears an echoey voice behind him. He freezes. 

“Is Tommy alright?” Ghostbur asks him. Phil tries to shield Tommy’s body from Ghostbur but it is too late. Ghostbur sees it. 

“Phil-” Ghostbur stutters. “To- Tommy?” He shrieks. The pebbles of broken rocks near Ghostbur’s transparent feet shudder and shake. Ghostbur approaches Phil and pulls Tommy’s cooling body from Phil’s arms. 

He runs his ghostly fingers through his hair and Tubbo finally climbs onto the ledge that they were on. He collapses next to Tommy with shock filling his eyes as well as tears. Tubbo tightens his hand around his sword and rises from where he collapsed next to Tommy. 

Tubbo lunges at Philza, cutting through his armor in rage and giving a clean slash across his torso. Philza falls off the ledge and Tubbo doesn’t care enough to find out what happens to him. 

He cradles Tommy’s head but he is too late. Tubbo sobs into Tommy’s hair, clutching the dusty coat that he had been wearing, the coat now experiencing the second death in its hold. Ranboo appears on the edge of the small platform and watches his president sob over Tommy, clutching his small notebook in his hands. He says nothing. 

Ranboo disappears moments later. 15 minutes later, Tubbo receives a message from his communicator.

_Dream was burnt to a crisp trying to escape Ranboo_


End file.
